


Tony's Worst Ex

by ilovepandas50



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jealous!Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepandas50/pseuds/ilovepandas50
Summary: Fury comes to Natasha with a mission to profile Tiberius Stone. She is to infiltrate a party as Tony's +1. While SHIELD knows that Tony and the target had a previous relationship, they don't know the full extent of their relationship. After this party, they will know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Warning for attempted non/con. Also Tiberius is an abusive asshole.

              “I get Nat going in, but do _you_ have to go with her?” Clint complained with a sardonic grin, gesturing his hand in Tony’s direction. “There’s _no_ way _you_ can pull off an undercover operation. The paparazzi would be on you before you even stepped out of Stark Tower.”

            The genius, who had only recently made it up to the penthouse to join the others, was busy smoothing down his suit and fiddling with his cufflinks. After a short moment of silence he realized that they were waiting for his response. He didn’t even look away from his reflection in the mirror before pointing a finger at Hawkeye.   

            “First of all, bird-brain, I am the smoothest schmoozer to ever schmooze. Second, I’m always welcome to a party, and finally, _I_ was invited. Natasha is my +1,” he responded glibly. “In this case, I _am_ the cover.” He finished this last remark with a wink that caused the other man to dramatically shiver and glare back. Natasha sighed at their antics before turning to address the rest of the Avengers.

            “SHIELD has been looking into a man named Tiberius Stone. He just recently got back from Europe where he’d been building his fortune, and is poised to present a new invention of his, Dreamvision. It has many useful applications in our line of work, but before SHIELD can approach him, they need to know whether or not they can trust him. The mission I have been assigned is to get in close and basically profile him. Tony is my cover. As for the rest of you, while I can’t get you into the party as guests, if you want to be backup I wouldn’t complain,” she explained. When she realized that they were all staring at her outfit- a long backless red dress, pearl necklace and bracelets, and of course knives strapped to her thighs- with concerned expressions on their faces, she simply smiled and rested a hand on her hip.

            “Don’t worry about it. This mission doesn’t necessarily require anything of _that_ nature. I should be able to assess the man after a few conversations. The only problem until now has been getting close to him. He travels in some _very_ exclusive circles,” she reassured them. The others instantly looked relieved, except for Tony who already knew and Clint who was used to discussing such strategies. Without waiting for a response she turned and nudged Tony over with her hip so she could look in the mirror. Ignoring Tony’s pouting, she began tying her hair up in a bun.  

            “If it’s alright with you both, I’d be game for playing backup,” Steve commented. Clint followed by expressing his availability as well.

            “Since I have the time, I really ought to go visit my mom. I haven’t seen her in a long time,” Sam added, looking a bit regretful. After the team quickly reassured him that that was understandable and to bring back some of his mother’s cookies, the youngest Avenger went to prepare for his trip.  

            “I am sorry my friends, but I must take the opportunity to visit my lady Jane, who is in New York City tonight. I wish you luck on your mission,” Thor answered. After bidding goodbye to the others, he made his way to the penthouse balcony before waving his hammer, and taking off into the sky.  

            “I have a very time-sensitive experiment that requires constant supervision tonight,” Bruce explained apologetically before turning and hurrying down to his lab. Natasha shrugged and looked at the three remaining Avengers.

            “Looks like it’s just us,” she remarked while putting on pearl earrings. Tony shot her a grin while Steve smiled amused, and Clint simply let out a shout of enthusiasm.

            As they headed out, Natasha noticed that Tony’s previously happy face quickly gave way to a decidedly unsure one when he thought no one was looking. While the others moved ahead, she stuck closer to the other man. In heels, they were about the same height, allowing her to more easily look into his eyes when she addressed him.

            “Tony, the file SHIELD provided me said that you and Tiberius Stone were old friends. That means you know him better than any of us. Do you have any advice for me?” she asked gently. Despite her efforts to not scare him, Tony still startled and his eyes took a moment to focus on her face. When he realized what she asked he only offered a laugh.

            “You’re a young, beautiful woman. You’ll have no trouble catching his attention, and I’m sure you’ll be able to get a better read on him than I can. I haven’t seen him in years after all,” he stated, his tone a bit wistful. Natasha felt her eyebrow rise before smiling at the other man. Evidently there was a more complicated history there than just “friends”. Unfortunately, there was no time to investigate the situation further. She’d just have to trust that Tony would tell her if this would end up disrupting the mission. With that in mind she quickly thanked him before catching up to the others. Hopefully, by the time Tony joined them, he’d be his usual self.       

\------------------------------------------------------At the party------------------------------------------------

            They hadn’t expected this. No, that was wrong, she should have expected this. The hints had all been there. His body language when she’d first told him the name of the target had reflected both vulnerability and longing, as well as a hint of fear. She’d been too impatient initially to really pay much attention to it. SHIELD had only given the mission to her an hour before, so she had sped through the prep. It had taken the second time of noticing his odd behavior for her to really think about it. However, even then, she’d only attributed his attitude to the longing a lover would feel for the ex who dumped him. She certainly hadn’t been expecting this. Although, when she really thought about it, it made perfect sense. As she stared at the backs of Tony and Stone, she found herself regretting not interrogating Tony more when she’d had the chance.

            It had started out rather smoothly, which really should have been a warning. Tony and Natasha had entered the mansion, schmoozed briefly with various rich and famous people before being greeted by the host. Ty’s ice cold eyes had latched onto and raked over Natasha’s form. He’d flashed her a grin, and kissed her hand just a second too long. Every part of his body language had been signaling his interest in her.

            But then his eyes had landed on Tony.

            “Why, if it isn’t Mark Antony!” the man had exclaimed, instantly releasing Natasha’s hand. His smile was wide, much wider than the one he’d aimed it at Natasha. He’d flung open his arms and practically lunged at Tony, who’d looked confused for a second before returning the hug happily. When it was clear Ty wasn’t about to let go anytime soon, Tony allowed himself to tighten his grip, digging his fingers into the fabric of Ty’s suit jacket.

            “Hey Caesar, long time no see,” he’d commented softly, burying his face in Ty’s shoulder. After a good few minutes passed, the two released each other and Ty moved in close. He placed his hand on the small of Tony’s back and quickly led the shorter man towards the drinks table, voice light and cheerful as he chatted about his adventures in Europe. Natasha was left behind.

            She cursed before resigning herself to spending the rest of the night schmoozing. Hopefully Tony would get all the information he needed soon.

            While she drank she contemplated the brief look of fear that had flashed across Tony’s face when Ty had lunged for him.

\------------------------------------On the rooftop of a nearby building--------------------------------------

            Steve Rogers was battling his emotions. Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought about his feelings for Tony until this moment. He’d always seen the man as a best friend, a good teammate, and a good leader. However, when he’d spotted that blonde’s hand on Tony’s back he had been struck with a strong sense of disgust. He knew it wasn’t due to homophobia. He’d never felt any sort of negative emotions before when seeing lovers of the same sex expressing their love for each other (be it orally or physically). It took him only a moment to acknowledge that he was feeling both enraged and frustrated, and that the reason for his frustration was because it should be _him_ down there, holding Tony, talking to Tony, being _with_ Tony.

            In the end he knew he couldn’t really do anything. He couldn’t crash through the window, scoop Tony into his arms, and run off. As of right now, the information on Dreamvision was all that mattered, not who obtained it. Plus, both Natasha _and_ Tony would kill him if he ended up ruining their mission.

            He sighed angrily, rubbed his hand through his hair, and put down his binoculars. He didn’t want to see what would happen next. However, he vowed to himself, as soon as this mission was over, he and Tony would have a long talk.

            Next to him, Clint threw him a knowing and sympathetic look that the Captain chose to ignore.   

\--------------------------------------------------At the party----------------------------------------------------

            It had been going well. Ty was pleasant company as always, his enthusiasm for the conversation allowing even the most boring of Tony’s small talk feel like a scientific breakthrough. Tony had, of course, responded in kind; listening with rapt attention to everything Ty said. He’d been so happy to see the man again. In fact, he couldn’t really remember why they’d broken up in the first place- Tony startled when he felt Ty’s heavy hand on his knee.

            The conversation immediately died. Tony stared as Ty shot a smirk in his direction, the same one that the genius would sometimes see in his nightmares. That coupled with the darkening of Ty’s eyes left nothing to the imagination. Tony felt himself grow angry. After all these years- Ty had been the one to break it off! Ty had been the one to leave without warning before flouncing off to Europe, acting as if _Tony_ had been in the wrong. How could he have forgotten? Ty had been the one to end it all ( ~~even though Tony should have been the one to end it when the bruises started becoming difficult to hide~~ ), and now he wanted, what, a quick romp? Tony couldn’t hide his look of disdain, and Ty instantly retracted his hand.

            Suddenly, what sounded suspiciously like Natasha’s voice rammed into his skull and shocked him out of the memories. The mission! Tony cursed himself. Despite his feelings about this, pillow-talk would have been the best opportunity to learn more about Dreamvision. He steeled himself and looked at Ty, only to find an empty seat. Tony sighed and started to feel sorry for himself. However, his disappointment was overshadowed by an overwhelming sense of relief. He hadn’t wanted to deal with that, he wasn’t ready to confront that tangle of emotions. He twisted in his stool and rested his arms on the cool marble of the bar. He’d leave the rest up to Nat. Despite his slight fuck up, the mission would still be completed- like it should have been in the first place.

            His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the clink of ice against glass and the cool weight of a drink being pressed against his shoulder. He glanced around and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of Ty. He felt himself start to panic a bit. The smile was friendly enough, but the man’s icy eyes seemed to bore straight into Tony’s soul accusingly. Tony felt his thoughts whir in terror. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Ty was supposed to be making conversation with Natasha right now! Tony was supposed to be allowed to recollect himself at the bar before drowning his warring emotions in the tedium of forced conversation! Ty wasn’t supposed to come back!

            “Thanks,” was all he could say, his voice steady considering the emotional turmoil going on in his head. He took the glass and drank it like a shot. He would need it for this situation. He felt Tiberius press closer to his back and he carefully kept himself from stiffening. This was a second chance. He would- he felt hot.

            “Tony, you’re looking a little flushed. Did you drink too much? Let’s get you to one of the back rooms so you can rest up, yeah?” Ty remarked, placing a cool hand on Tony’s suddenly clammy forehead. As he pulled one of Tony’s arms around his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the smaller man’s waist, alarm bells started ringing in Tony’s head. Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite figure out why. In fact, he could barely summon the energy to move more than a limb and his protests ended up as garbled sounds coming out of his slightly open mouth. He felt darkness creep in and he lost consciousness for a bit, the sound of Ty’s calm voice growing fainter and fainter.

\-----------------------------------On the rooftop of a nearby building---------------------------------------

            “Tony’s gone,” Natasha reported suddenly, her voice barely concealing the panic she felt. Steve and Clint were instantly on their feet. Clint shot an arrow at Ty’s mansion and it stuck into the wall. Then he and Cap quickly made their way over, their sense of balance steadied by the worry in their hearts. When they reached the roof, they searched for a way inside and found it in the form of a conveniently open window on the second floor. Once inside, Cap made his way to the door and listened for any approaching footsteps. Clint knocked an arrow and pointed it at the entryway.

            “Clear,” Steve stated curtly before flinging open the door and rushing out. Clint followed closely on his heels.

            “Natasha, do you have any idea where he might be?” Clint asked. Before she could answer Steve interrupted.

            “Wait, JARVIS, can you track him? He must have put a tracker in his shoes, or his cufflinks?”

            “Indeed, Captain Rogers. Sir is currently in the third room down a hall that will be coming up on your left,” the AI’s voice was crisp as always, but Steve could hear an undercurrent of anxiety. Steve let out an affirmative “understood”, and followed JARVIS’s directions. When he reached the door the AI had described he didn’t bother to knock.

            To say the least, Ty’s shocked face when Captain America in full uniform broke down his bedroom door was hilarious. However, neither Steve nor Clint found it particularly humorous when they spotted Tony laying on the bed. The shorter man was missing his suit jacket and his button down was partially open. He was clinging desperately to his pants with one hand while ineffectually batting at Ty with the other. His face was flushed and his eyes were confused as they struggled to focus on the form hovering above him. Tears stained his cheeks and he kept quietly crying out “no” over and over again. The sight momentarily froze the two Avengers in horror. 

            Natasha was the first to move. She had just arrived and took a second to take in the situation before leaping into action. She brusquely shoved Clint and Steve out of the way and took Ty down with a roundhouse kick to the head. The blond man hit the wall with a heavy thunk and didn’t get up.

            Steve forced his feet to move and they carried him to Tony’s side, clutching at the other man’s hand. Tony’s eyes struggled to focus on Steve’s face, and when they did his whole body seemed to relax. He lifted his hand and tried to grab more of Steve. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, only that he had to get closer, had to feel _safe_.

            Off to the side, Natasha checked that Ty wasn’t dead before lifting him and shoving him into the corner of the room. Clint asked JARVIS to send them a ride so they could take Tony home.

            For his part, Steve felt roiling anger low in his gut for the scum that tried to do this to Tony. He wanted to go over there and punch the man through the wall and rupture a few of his organs, but he knew Tony needed him more. He located Tony’s slacks and quickly pushed them up the dazed man’s legs. He managed to button without much difficulty, but the suit jacket proved to be more difficult. It seemed that all Tony wanted to do was wrap his arms around Steve. In the end, Steve simply placed the jacket on Tony’s stomach before lifting the other man into his arms. The genius fell limp instantly and seemed to drift off to sleep.

            The trio then made their way out of Ty’s mansion through the back entrance, managing to avoid the paparazzi, and piled into the car JARVIS had sent them. Natasha took the wheel while Steve held Tony close in the back seat.

            Clint was loath to interrupt the Captain’s brooding but-

            “Do you think Stone will press charges?” he asked. He shivered when he was hit with the full might of Steve’s angry-face.

            “If he does, he won’t win,” he stated, steel in his voice. Clint nodded, and he glanced towards the mirror where he met Natasha’s knowing eyes.  

            “So, who wants to tell SHIELD that Tiberius is an asshole-scumbag?”        


End file.
